


Please Hold My Hand I'm Scared Of The Dark

by tokyocherry



Series: Beomkai Roommates [3]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Holding Hands, Huening Kai is a scaredy cat, M/M, Mention of Hotel Del Luna, Power Shortage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyocherry/pseuds/tokyocherry
Summary: Kai looks at him worryingly, “Does that mean my phone is going to be our only source of light?”“Yeah I guess so. Maybe it’s much better if only one person goes down there.” Beomgyu teases, cherishing how the other boy’s head quickly spins to face him.“Beomie-hyung! Don’t say that. We can do it together, right?” He pleads, pouting his lips and giving his hyung the best puppy eyes he could muster.Beomgyu grins at the boy before ruffling his hair. “You’re lucky you’re adorable.”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Series: Beomkai Roommates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581565
Comments: 13
Kudos: 152





	Please Hold My Hand I'm Scared Of The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> hello :3
> 
> thank u so much for all of your nice comments from the previous beomkai fic aaa u guys are the best. 
> 
> i hope u will enjoy this one as well <3

“Hyuka, you _really _aren’t gonna give me _any_ hints?” Beomgyu pouts, his face propped up on their throw pillow as he watches the TV screen flash scenes from Hotel Del Luna.

Kai laughs softly beside him, “No hyung, it’s much better if you watch it without any spoilers.” He says before adding on, “I will say this though. The main characters may bicker a lot but they really couldn’t help but fall in love with each other.”

Beomgyu smirks at the boy, “This show really makes you realize how single you are, huh?”

Kai swats at his arm and rolls his eyes, “Beomie-yung, you’re _literally_ single as well.”

“I know! But at least I’m working on it. Just gotta need the right time to make my move.” He says, puffing out his chest.

Kai crosses his arms like a baby, “I’m still mad by the way that you won’t tell me who your crush is.”

Beomgyu feels his heart stutter. He can’t let the other boy know, not right now.

“W—well, you’re just my roommate so I don’t really think I should be telling you any of my love life, y’know…” He says, sounding more unsure for every word.

Kai uncrosses his arms and looks down sadly at his phone, “Yeah…I’m just your roommate…”

Before Beomgyu was about to open his mouth to apologize, the television screen suddenly turned to black, along with all the lights turning off.

The power was out. _Shit._

“Fuck. This hasn’t happened in a while. I can’t believe it happened while we were watching a scary show.” Beomgyu looks around their apartment worryingly, checking what appliances they had plugged in.

“Beomie-hyung, can you contact the landlord? I’m kinda scared.” He hears Kai say in a small voice before feeling a body move closer to his.

Beomgyu was about to stand up when he remembers that he hadn’t charged his phone and that it was out of battery. “I’d love to, Ning but my phone is dead. Can I borrow yours?”

“Hyunggg, you know you can really be so irresponsible sometimes.” Kai shakes his head disapprovingly before handing over his phone.

“Shut up brat or else I’m letting you sleep in the dark!” Beomgyu shoots back and laughing at the other boy crying out ‘no please!’.

Beomgyu goes through the contacts, presses the call button to the landlord’s number and puts it on speaker so Kai can hear.

It rings for a while before finally someone picks up, “Hello?” A raspy voice that belongs to their landlord answers.

“Hello sir! I’m from room 2A and there’s been a power shortage. Is there anything we can do to get the power back on?”

“Ah yes, we have a generator in the basement. But here’s the thing lad, I’m out of town right now for a week so I can't really do that. Are you willing to do it?”

Beomgyu looks back at Kai raising his eyebrows at him. He can see the other boy shivering slightly, Beomgyu feels bad. Kai gives him a thumbs up and wraps his arms around himself to keep him warm.

Beomgyu wanted nothing to help the poor boy out. “Yeah sure, we’ll do it. Can you tell us where exactly it is?”

He ushers Kai to grab a pen and paper as they sketch out a map instructed by the landlord. They end the call soon and takes a long look at the map in front of them.

Beomgyu had been there before so it wouldn’t be too much of a trouble, but the sick man that he is, he wanted to see how much he could scare Kai while they’re in there.

“Alright, hyung let’s grab your flashlight.” Kai excitedly commands him.

Beomgyu rolls his eyes, “We don’t have any flashlight and my phone is out of battery.”

Kai looks at him worryingly, “Does that mean my phone is going to be our only source of light?”

“Yeah I guess so. Maybe it’s much better if _only one_ person goes down there.” Beomgyu teases, cherishing how the other boy’s head quickly spins to face him.

“Beomie-hyung! Don’t say that. We can do it together, right?” He pleads, grabbing onto Beomgyu’s arm and dropping to the floor below him.

“Please?” Kai whines out, pouting his lips and giving his hyung the best puppy eyes he could muster.

Beomgyu grins at the boy before ruffling his hair. “You’re lucky you’re adorable.”

Slowly but surely, they begin their adventure to the basement. Fortunately, their apartment was very close to the basement door.

Upon arriving, Kai turns back at him and shines his flashlight in Beomgyu’s face, causing the other boy to bring his hand up in annoyance. “Hyung, stay close to me okay?”

“Whatever, let’s just do this and finish it up, you big baby.” Beomgyu replies before pushing the basement door open, eliciting a very comical horror movie sounding like creak.

Kai was glued to him in an instant, “I _really_ don’t like this hyung…” He mumbles.

Beomgyu snickers at the scared boy before grabbing his arm, “We have to do it. Come on, hyung is here to protect you.”

In an act of courage, he slips down his hand and intertwines them with Kai's. Immediately, he can _feel_ Kai start shaking less. Beomgyu smirks to himself before climbing down the stairs, with Kai following him behind, their hands still interlocked together.

“Beomie-hyung, I really feel like I’m in a horror movie or something…” Kai trails off as his eyes dart around the dark room, their flashlight briefly letting them view the contents.

Beomgyu chuckles at him, “Does that make you my scaredy-cat girlfriend then?”

Kai blushes at the remark, “Y—You wish!” He mumbles back weakly. "I'm not even that scared. Nuh uh!"

Suddenly a loud crash echoes throughout the room, causing Kai to clutch Beomgyu tightly and bury his face to the nook of his neck, a soft whimper slipping from his mouth.

Beomgyu bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself from screaming out in joy.

God, this boy was so _adorable._

He brings his free hand to caress the top of Kai’s head before holding the other boy tightly back. Feeling a bit brave, he uses his nose to nudge the top of Kai’s head soothingly, planting a light kiss afterwards. He feels Kai stir below him before feeling the boy coil tighter around him.

Poor baby.

“You okay now?” Beomgyu coos at him gently. Kai pulls his head back from Beomgyu’s neck a bit reluctantly and nods.

“Let’s just get this over with…”

They slowly but surely navigate throughout the basement. Throughout their trip, all Beomgyu could think about was how _perfectly_ their hands fit together. Kai’s hands were soft and warm and _everything nice_. He wishes that he could just hold it anytime he wants too.

Finally, they had arrived to the generator switch. Beomgyu can’t deny that he did _try_ to make their trip last as long as possible just so he can hold Kai’s hand just a little longer, but he decided against it because he wanted the younger boy to feel safe as soon as possible.

Kai shines his flashlight on the wall with the switches, expecting something complicated but they were met with just a single flipping switch. He feels Beomgyu’s palm caress his cheeks, an action that his roommate has been doing to him a lot recently.

Not that he’s complaining.

“Do you wanna do the honors?” Beomgyu beams proudly at him. Kai nods shyly before flipping up the switch and savoring the joy of seeing the lights turn on around them. He also can faintly hear the people yelling in glee above them.

They did good.

“Thanks again for accompanying me, hyung. I’m uh sorry for being such a scaredy-cat.” He giggles, before grabbing Beomgyu’s hand and placing a short but sweet kiss on it.

Beomgyu chokes on his own spit as he feels the softest lips touch him. “I—I its um, its n—no problem. Hyung is always here for you. Never forget that okay?”

Kai grins at him and mumbles out an ‘mhm’.

“Hyung is also sorry Ning…I’m sorry for just calling you my ‘roommate’. You’re much more than that I promise, it’s just that..” Beomgyu closes his eyes, still a bit mad at himself for saying that. “It’s just, I can’t tell you right now. I hope you understand.”

Kai nods sadly, “It’s okay, hyung. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. But…I just _hope_ that the girl you like will also like you back. Because...” His lips twist back into a smile before giving Beomgyu a hug. “...she’s gonna be the _luckiest_ girl in the world if she gives you a chance.”

Kai gives Beomgyu’s hand a final squeeze before moving towards the stairs.

“I’m gonna go back up in advance, hyung! I think I left the electric stove running so I have to go check up on that.” He says before hurrying on up the basement stairs and up into their area.

Beomgyu presses his forehead to the wall, stunned.

He can’t do this anymore. He needs to tell Kai his true feelings. ASAP. 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa our boy is about to do *it*
> 
> also yes all the beomkai fics in this series are connected. 
> 
> leave a kudos and/or a comment if you want to. 
> 
> <3


End file.
